


A Day at the Beach

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: Jughead smiled and without a word moved one of his hands to hold Betty’s over the centre console. The two of them generally didn’t talk in the car, a small bit here and there but both Betty and Jughead were the kind of people who enjoyed to take in the small things. They enjoyed taking in the beauty of the things around them and the comfortable silence between two people who truly understood each other.





	A Day at the Beach

“First official day of summer, what are we doing?” Archie asked as Jughead made his way into their shared kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but Betty and I are going to the beach,” Jughead states motioning to the navy blue swim shorts he was wearing.

“Oh I see, now that you have a girlfriend and your in love your best friend is no longer important to you,” Archie begins with faux sadness. “I’m sincerely hurt Juggie, I thought we were brothers,” he continues, putting his right hand on his chest.

“I know what you’re getting at and I’m not inviting you on mine and Betty’s date,” Jughead said sternly. “Not that I don’t want to spend time with you but with all the crap that’s gone on this year, not just with Jason’s death but family stuff… I just, Betty and I need this. We need to be able to just be a normal teenage couple stupidly in love for the first time. At least once.”

“Don’t worry man,” Archie begins rising from his seat to walk past his friend to the pantry. “I get it have fun with Betty, I’m going to check what Ronnie’s up to,” and with that Archie left the room for Jughead to finish packing up for his day with Betty. He was on his favourite kind of duty, snack duty.

Once all was said and done, and Fred gave him his curfew Jughead set out for his short walk over to Betty’s.

“Mr. Jones how are you doing today,” Mrs. Cooper stated opening the door before the end of the first ring of the doorbell.

“You can call him Jughead, mom,” Betty laughed making her way down the stairs.

“I’d rather not,” Mrs. Cooper muttered walking back to the kitchen. She liked the boy, he treated her daughter well and she thoroughly appreciated that, but Alice also thought that his name sounded ridiculous; especially coming from her.

Betty rolled her eyes at her mother before further descending down the stairs to greet her boyfriend. “Sorry about my mom,” Betty whispers gingerly wrapping her arms around Jughead’s neck.

“I think she secretly loves me deep down… very deep down,” Jughead jokes pulling Betty closer as he slips his arms lightly around her waist. Betty gently laughs lifting up to press a chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s lips.

“Okay, I just need to get my bag and we’re good to go,” Betty states as she pulls away smiling, she drags Jughead along with her to the den to collect her beach day supplies; over prepared as per usual. “Did you remember all the snacks?” She asks without turning around.

“Did I remember the snacks?” Jughead exclaims faux insulted. “Who do you think you’re talking to Betts? You know I brought more than _all the snacks_ ,” Jughead laughed leaning against the wall. Betty laughed along with him, shaking her head in the process.

***

The young pair didn’t want to go to the lake. Everyone would go to the lake on the first day of summer. Instead, Jughead and Betty took a short two, almost three-hour road trip to a beach far enough from town that they could be sure no one they knew would be there.

“I’m ready for today,” Betty sighed looking out the window to the vast empty fields before her. Jughead smiled and without a word moved one of his hands to hold Betty’s over the centre console. The two of them generally didn’t talk in the car, a small bit here and there but both Betty and Jughead were the kind of people who enjoyed to take in the small things. They enjoyed taking in the beauty of the things around them and the comfortable silence between two people who truly understood each other.

The beach was a beautiful place, especially today when some schools are still in classes and the two can just bask in the beauty of each other and their relationship.

The silent beauty only lasted a few minutes, just long enough for Jughead to get settled on his beach chair with his book, not expecting Betty to approach with a bucket of water to dump over his head. One shrill scream later and Jughead had Betty thrown over his shoulder running straight for the water before them. Jughead threw Betty in the water and followed closely behind. After coming up for air the pair shared a quick kiss before going on with the fun.

Betty had backed beach balls, frisbees, and various sandcastle building supplies. “Really Betts, sandcastles?” Jughead smirked.

“Oh I see,” Betty starts lifting a shovel out of the bag. “You’re making fun of me because you know I can build a better castle.”

“Oh you’re on,” Jughead states playfully moving Betty aside to dig into her bag. It had been far too long since the people of Riverdale, especially the teens, could be carefree and have fun just like the kids they were.

“Mine is so much better Juggie, look I have a moat!” Betty exclaimed gesturing to her elaborately made sandcastle.

“Okay, well mine has character,” Jughead states walking closer to his girlfriend. “Character beats your measly moat,” Jughead said putting his hands on Betty’s hips.

Betty smiled looking down at the sand before moving in closer wrapping her arms around Jughead’s neck. “I still think mine’s prettier,” she laughed leaning in to press a kiss on Jughead’s lips.

“Oh come on you two we’re in public,” Jughead and Betty broke apart to see Archie and Veronica standing just ten feet from them holding towels and beach bags.

“Archie I thought I told you that Betty and I were going on a date alone today,” Jughead started turning to face the pair. “How did you know where we were anyway, we’re hours out of Riverdale.”

“Betty told V,” Archie stated simply. Veronica gave Archie a stern look and a slap on the shoulder. Jughead turned his head to look at Betty wide-eyed, to which she just buried her face into his neck.

“I needed help picking out my suit, I didn’t think she’d tell Archie,” Betty mumbled, Jughead laughed in reply moving his hand to her mid-back pulling her closer into a tight side hug. “Well you’re here now,” Jughead started. “Guess the second half of our day is a double date Betts,” Jughead smiled at the girl still leaning into his side, he bent down to kiss her on the head. It was just him, his girl, his best friend, and a girl he may not know very well but liked her company, and he didn’t think his life could get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates posted first / Prompts sent in on my tumblr (writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com)


End file.
